Three For Life
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is the Sequel to You can have Two Soul Mates and believe me there like be light smut as well as a slight X-over with Finding Carter but light and a little smut. It picks up where the last fiction left off.
1. The morning after

_Three For Life_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_**Author's note: Let me give respect to kenfromnhus for the idea of the sequel which will be much lighter than the first one. **_

_Part One _

_This is so wrong on so many levels to most people but Arianna, Amy and Karma see that it's no problem. Last night Arianna gave Amy the green light to have sex with Karma and they both were getting Amy off. _

_The parents were away and so no one has found about it, Lauren was somewhere and Arianna called her dad saying there was going to be a sleepover. He knows better. The three girls woke up and Amy was speechless about what just happened. _

_"We just became a porno." Karma said and Arianna responded, "I didn't hear music." _

_"I technically cheated on you." Amy said to the both of them and Arianna responded, "I gave the green light for Karma to come In my little sweet Sunshine. You liked it." Amy blushed because she did like it. _

_"Are you okay with this?" Karma asked and Amy responded, "I don't know I mean Arianna is still my girlfriend and your my best friend who I have feelings for...I don't see the bad part of this so far." "Me either!" Karma and Arianna said it at the same time. _

_"I mean is this going to be a one-time thing." Amy asked them both and Karma responded, "I'm up for more..." Arianna then commented, "Karma, why is that you want Amy all of a sudden?" They all looked at Karma and the red head said, "Because I was jealous and you really make her happy..." _

_"Why didn't you say that except for going all goth?" Amy asked and Karma responded, "I don't think." "Well if you're going to sleep with us then try not to lie that much." Amy said and Arianna gave her the nod as Amy kissed Karma. _

_"You know maybe we could have a 3 way relationship." Karma suggest to them both. _


	2. Arianna goes home

_Three For Life_

_By_

_TheOcRaynes15_

_Part Two_

_Arianna walked into her house and her father sitting there. "Hi dad." Arianna said to her dad and she curled up in the couch. "Honey you understand that I realize what you were doing last night and this might seemed sexist because I'm okay with it. As long as you're not getting in trouble with the law, on your medication and hop in the morning to check in." Her father said and Arianna responded, "Amy and I had a wonderful night together..." She got up and walked to her father. "I know you had problems in the past with your children being gay...I have to know that whoever I'm with that..." Arianna said and her father responded, "I will love you no matter what..." _

_"I'm glad you are home because your biological mother is in jail for kidnapping again. She still doesn't know about you and I say this because as I was going through the case about Doc, Paige told me she sent a letter to Lori Stevens about you." Her father told Arianna and she responded, "That's great. That's swell. That's Wonderful. That's Fan fucking tasic." Arianna sat down after her sarcastic rant and so her father walked around to sit next to her. "She's not going to escape but I made a call and since she found out. She's going to plead insanity..." Her father said and Arianna just couldn't believe this at all. _

_"Okay my mother kidnapped someone else's kid twice and then for some reason because Paige is a demon from another vortex, she decides to screw up my good mood all ready. By the way I had a threesome..." Arianna said and her father took that in trying to figure out how he was going to respond. _

_Karma then got a call on her cell phone for the Police station and she accepted charges. _

_"Hello traitor." Paige said and Karma responded, "I'm hanging up." _

_"Oh but then you miss the part where I tell you that Arianna's real mommy knows about. She's going to plead insanity and reach out to Arianna, what do you think?" Paige said to Karma and said, "You are sick." "Don't tell anyone..." Paige said and Karma hung up then walked to Amy as she was about to do right thing. "You have to go to your girl...I think our girl..." Karma said and Amy asked why then Karma told her about Paige phone call. So they went to find Arianna and wanted to talk to her. _


	3. The Heart Wants What it wants

_Part Three_

_Karma was looking for Amy And Arianna was there as the blonde was comforting her. Karma wanted to talk to them in and so they went somewhere private. Karma told them both about Paige and they found out about how Lori is going to plead insanity. _

"_I can't fucking believe this." Arianna said and Amy responded as she mockingly waved her arms, "She could just say, hey I'm insane and they're going to let her go." _

"_Pretty much but I thought maybe I tell you so you have a heads up." Karma said and Amy smiled then Arianna didn't want to say it. "Thank you Karma." Arianna said and slowly had her arms around the neck which made Amy either happier. "Well Paige is a psycho and so will just take this as it comes." Arianna told them both and Amy held her hand then kissed it as they walked out. _

_When Karma was working with Paige there was a sense of belonging to her that she couldn't say into words. I mean picture someone who is virtually insane with someone who is a very orderly person and you could smell out the essence of Opposite attracts. Nothing happened between the two but there was Arianna and the red head thought of a song in mind. She belongs to Amy but has a massive crush on Arianna. _

_**Karma Sings:**_

_You got me sippin' on something_  
><em>I can't compare to nothing<em>  
><em>I've ever known, I'm hoping<em>  
><em>That after this fever I'll survive<em>  
><em>I know I acted a bit crazy<em>  
><em>Strung out, a little bit hazy<em>  
><em>Hand over heart, I'm praying<em>  
><em>That I'm gonna make it out alive<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em> 

_**Everything about Amy was in that song but then she thought about Arianna. **_

_You got me scattered in pieces_  
><em>Shining like stars and screaming<em>  
><em>Lightening me up like Venus<em>  
><em>But then you disappear and make me wait<em>  
><em>And every second's like torture<em>  
><em>Hell over trip, no more so<em>  
><em>Finding a way to let go<em>  
><em>Baby baby no I can't escape<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants <em> 

_**Karma doesn't want to admit it but she fell for Arianna, the first time she saw her but said nothing to Amy.**_

_**Karma Sings-**_  
><em>This is a modern fairytale<em>  
><em>No happy endings<em>  
><em>No wind in our sails<em>  
><em>But I can't imagine a life without<em>  
><em>Breathless moments<em>  
><em>Breaking me down down down<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em>

_Karma knew this was going to be trouble. _


	4. Nicole is coming

_Three For Life_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Four_

_Arianna and Amy were hand to hand. _

_"Ari!" Lauren yelled and Arianna responded, "Oh hark the Queen beckons." Arianna walks over to Lauren and Amy followed along. "Where are the Apps?!" Lauren yelled and Arianna told her that they are ready for the test run... "Did you upgrade the game?" Lauren asked and Arianna responded, "I'm going to start working on that today, I was busy last night..." _

_"I don't want to know what you do with my stepsister on your free time. I need the upgrade." Lauren said and Arianna responded, "I'll work on it and then I could send you a live feed of what I planned to do with Amy tonight." _

_Lauren looked like she was going to throw up and stomp away, she snapped her fingers for them to lived her up. She folded her arms and was carried away. "I love messing with her, it's fun and I enjoy it. And that girl wants to dry hump Liam." Arianna said and Amy looked over to see a small black brunette giving Liam the sexy eyes. _

_"I wandered how Karma is going to feel about that." Amy said and Arianna responded, "I just want you to know I'm not having Penis." Amy shook that thought of and continue to walk a little. Amy notice Arianna is down a little and asked, "What's going on?" _

_"It's just that my mother is like accessible to ask a million questions because I know what happened wasn't her fault. How do you kidnap someone?" Arianna asked and Amy replied, "Maybe you should go to her." _

_"I don't. I can't understand this and then..." Arianna said and Amy responded, "Is it about the threesome?" Arianna shook her head and said, "Yeah. A little. _

_"You were okay with it." Amy said and Arianna responded, "It's not about regretting it's just that maybe you were like her more than me." The blonde smile and gave Arianna a reassuring kiss. _

_"I chose you over Karma and anybody else weren't have but you are my girlfriend and whatever happens... I don't want you to go away and if you want to kick her out then I'll backed you." Amy said and Arianna responded, "Okay." Arianna hugged Amy and Liam walked over to the girl. _

_"Hi." Liam said and the girl turned around. _

_"Hi yourself..." the girl said and Liam introduce himself then the girl introduce herself as Nicole who smiled at her sugar daddy to be. Target number one. _


	5. Arianna Rocks

_Three For Life_

_By_

_THeOcRayne15_

_Part Five_

_The following night Arianna was at home alone, abiding by the rules and that was two people minimum with no drinking whatsoever. One person could sleepover and everyone who isn't must leave the house before midnight. _

_Arianna has a bad reputation for epic parties and was working out the bugs on the video game. Amy was out of town with her mother on purpose, Shane was with his boy toy of the moment and Karma was going to come over. There was a knock on the door and it was Liam who she gave a big hug too._

_"Did Shane tell you to come and watch me?" Arianna asked and Liam respnded, "Yep." _

_"I throw one party where the police, the fire department and the dog catcher comes then you get restrictions." Arianna said and Liam wanted to know why there was a dog Catcher. "How may I help you?" Arianna asked and Liam responded, "I need for you to find information about someone and then I was going to ask you if I could borrow Halo." _

_"It's upstairs, Whose the person?" Arianna asked and Liam responded, "Nicole Simon and we connnected but she kept on talking about expensive things she likes." _

_"You want to know if she's Kayne, give me ten minutes, I have to save my work." Arianna told Liam and he turned to her then said, "Your game is really good." Liam walked upstairs to get Halo and she started working on the name. She paused for a moment or two and realize that he didn't do that with Karma. She wanted to know, what was the difference? She gota text from Amy and it was..._

_**I miss you and my mother is trying to convert me.**_

_Arianna rolled her eyes and text back..._

_**Not happening.**_

_Arianna did some more research on NIcole Simon as she was working on the app that were get people playing the first stage of the game. _

_Amy text back..._

_**I will be there at 11:59 P.M so I could sleep over...**_

_Arianna smiled at the thought of that, jump ant hen looked at the computer to see something she didn't like. Nicole paused for a long moment and Lima walked downstairs. "What's up?" Liam asked and Arianna asked, "She's a fucking Narc..." _


	6. A switch

_**Three For Life**_

_**By**_

_**Part Six **_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I Revised part six and changed it to part seven**_


	7. The new Chapter 7 and spoilers

_Three For Life_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

_Author Notes: This is a revision of Chapter Six _

_"What the fuck is it with the Narcs in this fucking city?!" Arianna asked and mostly yelled. "She made contact with me; it has to be about my dad and..." Arianna nodded her head and there was a knock on the door which was interesting. She opened the door to see Karma was standing there and was invited to come in as Arianna scratch her head which told Liam to put the flap down. _

_"What are you guys doing?" Karma asked and Liam responded, "We are googling about the girl who was hitting me." Karma shook her head and Arianna commented, "He's not interested in her..." _

_"Why is she like a mutant or something?" Karma told me and then Liam took the game then answered, _  
><em>"She not my type, I still prefer red heads and so I'm going to leave with that…" Liam did just that.<em>

_"You look serious?" Arianna asked and Karma took a breath then said, "When I was with Paige and plotting to make you crazy, I didn't see was so..." _

_"Insane-o." Arianna said and Karma nodded her head. _

_"Have you heard from your mom?" Karma asked and Arianna shook her head no. "Why don't we watch television or something?" Karma offered and Arianna heard a knock on the door as Arianna bounce a little to find her girlfriend Amy who she let in. _

_As the door close far off in the distance somebody was scouting the house and for Lori Stevens this weren't be the first time..._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**FInding Carter Camer and it won't be the first time also Arianna does a Cameo in the Victorious fiction Love don't live here Anymore. **_


End file.
